Guarded by the Dragon
by Writing Inu
Summary: Two lonely souls are brought together by a single act of kindness.
1. Chapter 1

A certain raven haired miko was walking home along the dark sidewalk after a long day's work at the Tres Spades Hotel.

Kagome had promised to pack a bento for Souta and cheer him on at his soccer game early tomorrow morning. With the long day from work, the bags of groceries seemed heavier than usual.

Since, her neck was feeling stiff, Kagome rolled back her shoulders to assuage the pain. However, she groaned when she felt a crack in her neck. As the miko recalled her day, the she couldn't help but feel annoyed.

Of all days, why today?

Sakikko had called in sick, so the miko had taken up on all her duties for the day. While Kagome wouldn't have minded, there had been an IVC today; Meaning, the workload was double the usual. If _that_ hadn't been enough, Erika had decided to dump more things onto her plate because she _felt like it_. The nerve of that bitch. Kagome shook her head. She had no idea what she had done to deserve the ire of the woman.

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of a very familiar red tori gate. She sighed in relief and began planning tomorrow's bento.

Some onigiri and sausage octopi would be good. Maybe omelet rolls, if she was feeling extra nice-

"Move!"

"Outta the way, woman!"

Before the miko could react, she had been roughly pushed to the pavement and speeding past her were two rather bulky men in black suits.

"O-Oi!"

They kept running.

Too dumbstruck to continue, with wide eyes, Kagome watched the two figures fade into the distance.

She looked around her and groaned. Lo and behold, the groceries had left the confines of their plastic prison and were now on the ground. Furthermore, several eggs had escaped from its carton and were now lying cracked on the cement.

The miko squat to the floor, burying her face into her palms, and had a moment of silence for herself. Her luck was fucking amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Soryu had quickly taken haven at the top of some steps of a nearby shrine. Luckily, he had been able to hide behind the large column of a tori gate just before his enemies could find him.

"He went this way! I swear I saw him!" He heard one of the goons yells.

"Head for the park and I'll keep going!" The other one barked.

With a silent sigh of relief, the mobster leaned back against the red column and kept a hand clutched on the bleeding gash on his arm.

He glared at his hand, stained and dripping with his blood. The knife had gotten deeper than he had anticipated. He was losing a lot of blood. Damn those Phoenixes.

After wiping his bloodied hand on his grey jacket, Soryu fished his inside pocket for his phone and quickly dialed headquarters.

The bell only rung once before it clicked.

"Soryu!"

Ah, it was Samejima. Thank goodness.

"Are you alright? Where are you now?" There was sobbing in the background. Probably Inui, Soryu thought.

"Track my coordinates and bring the medic." With that, he ended the call.

Soryu closed his eyes and leaned his head, letting out a sigh.

He froze when he heard a voice. "A-ano, sumimazen?"


	3. Chapter 3

She knew she had felt a presence, but she couldn't believe the sight before her.

A strange man was heavily bleeding on the grounds of the shrine.

Their eyes locked and, for a moment, Kagome was entranced by his beautiful gray eyes.

He turned from her gaze. "Don't worry I'll be off your back soon."

A little shocked, she managed to say, "I mean that's not really a problem. You're bleeding. Heavily, if I may add."

He was silent and Kagome carefully walked over to his side where one sleeve of his jacket was stained in blood and crouched down.

"May I?"

Their gazes met again. He studied her. His aura seemed curious. He was looking at her so intensely that she almost squirmed. He turned his head the other way again and Kagome heard him say, "Do whatever you want."

The miko set down her groceries and began to take off her cardigan. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man glance her way.

First she'd have to stop the bleeding and as tight as she could, she tied her cardigan around his arm. Watching the cloth turn color she said, "I'll be right back with a first aid kit." She turned back to him. "Don't you dare think about leaving," she warned with a sharp glare. 


	4. Chapter 4

When she had left to obtain supplies, Soryu was, once again, left alone with his thoughts.

What an _odd_ woman.

Just what in her right mind made her think it was okay to help a random bleeding stranger? Were her instincts not screaming to tell her to stay _away_?

He shook his head.

Every civilian he came across had always looked at him in fear. They knew who he was. Or at least, they knew who he was associated with.

No, he thought. All anyone had to do was just take one look at his face and that would make them keep their distance. Never before had he been approached by a civilian. At least, not until now.

He saw the onna running back to him with a large first aid kit in her arms and used the time to get a good look at her.

She looked around his age, maybe younger. He couldn't tell because she was so small. The mobster knew that if he had been standing, he'd be towering over her small frame. To think that a frail, delicate creature like her was helping the likes of him. He watched her face as several different emotions flickered across her features, especially in her eyes. First, relief. Curiosity. Then, unease. Determination. What caught his attention the most when he first saw her were her eyes. The woman had the most expressive eyes he had ever encountered on a person. Her blue eyes were just so clear and honest. He had never understood the saying: _"Eyes are the windows to the soul."_ But something told Soryu: This woman is a kind soul and you are in good hands.

She crouched down next to him and set down the first aid kit. He took note of how she had put her wavy locks back into a low ponytail. Little baby hairs clung to her forehead and he noticed how her brows were crinkled with worry. Her concern for him was almost... _endearing._ "Look, I'm going to need you to take off that jacket and the shirt, if I'm gonna do this properly."

Wordlessly, he complied.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome had taken off her cardigan from the man's arm and helped him remove his grey jacket. Her fingers worked quickly at unbuttoning the man's navy dress shirt. The miko grew anxious. It hadn't helped that her cardigan had completely soaked up blood. This was not good. The fact that he was still losing blood meant the cut was deep and it had struck a vein. Crap. With every passing second she felt the man grow more and more lethargic, however, he had yet to lose consciousness. If it weren't for the dire situation, she would've been impressed with how well the man was holding up, considering the amount of blood he had lost. A curse passed her lips when she saw the man's head fall back against the column.

"Come on, stay with me now." She encouraged. His breathing was becoming more labored. Beads of sweat were making their way down his temples to his neck.

He was losing too much blood.

Kagome began to work more quickly. After she discarded his shirt, she immediately went for the gauze in her med kit and packed the wound with it. She kept on wrapping his arm as tightly as she could, without hurting him, until she didn't see a single speck of red. The miko let out a sigh of relief and wiped away the sweat on her forehead with her forearm. "There, you're all good."

Blue eyes scanned her surroundings in search for her groceries and her purse. She reached over behind her to grab at one of the plastic bags and a small brown satchel. After wiping her blood stained hands on her shirt, she fished out a carton of still cold - thank kami - strawberry milk and a pink handkerchief from her purse. The cloth was folded a couple of times before the miko began to dab away at the sweat that had formed on the man's face. Conveniently, there was a little straw for the milk and so, Kagome stabbed the plastic straw into the carton. "Here have something to drink." The straw was brought close to the man's lips. "It's strawberry milk and it's the coldest thing I have at the moment."

"Why are you helping me?" It was barely a whisper, but she heard it nonetheless.

"I'm not one to ignore a person in need." She told him, putting the straw in his mouth. "Now, drink up."

"You're a strange woman…" She saw him look at her one last time before his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

"Oi!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Boss!"

"Soryu!"

Kagome strained her neck and saw a trio of men dressed in suits running up the stairs on the shrine. At the base of the stairs was an expensive looking black car. _Boss?_ Just who was this guy? Their auras weren't malicious, so she knew she could safely deduce that she could trust him with them. She waved them over. "Over here! He's unconscious right now. He's lost a lot of blood."

She quickly turned back to the unconscious man and let her palm rest on his damp forehead. She let it glow for a short moment just before the men got to the top of the stairs. There, hopefully that would speed up his recovery even by a little.

Just as the miko expected, the men began to tire as they made it to the top of the stairs.

"You two," one of them ordered, "get him into the car."

"Yessir." They chorused.

Kagome rose and stepped back so the two men could carry the injured man back back down the steps of the shrine. She watched as they tried to move the man as little as possible to leave him undisturbed.

"Thank you."

Kagome tore her gaze away from the group to the man bowing in front of her.

"D-daijoubu desu!" She brought her palms out in front of her, unaware how to handle the situation. "There's no need to bow. I only did what a good Samaritan would do. But, in all seriousness, I suggest you get a doctor." Her face went grim as she recalled the state the man was in. "He lost a significant amount of blood."

The miko saw the hintest of a smile on the man's face. "Not many would be as kind as you, miss. If it weren't for you, he might be off for worse wear." He bowed once more, flustering the miko. "Thank you and apologies for disturbing you this late at night." He turned and began his trek down the shrine steps.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her shoulders, feeling a little chilly and watched as black vehicle drove away with a sigh of content.


	7. Chapter 7

"-ook, he's waking up."

A white light temporarily blinded Soryu as he stirred awake. He attempted to sit up when he felt a stabbing pain in his head and groaned, falling back on his bed.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Soryu." A voice hummed.

As his vision began to clear up, his eyes locked onto a very familiar looking doctor. "Luke?" The mobster quickly sat and winced in pain. His school senior was sitting very comfortably on an armchair, sipping, what the man guessed was, earl gray tea. "What are you doing here?" His arm had been the only place where he was injured, so why did his entire body feel like crap?

"Your puppy called up the penthouse in a panic and asked for me."

Soryu couldn't help but shake his head. Inui always made a huge deal out of the smallest things.

"One of your subordinates told me how you lost a lot of blood and needed medical attention, but," the man frowned as he recalled the events prior. "You looked fine to me."

Soryu quirked a brow at him. He had looked... fine?

"Sure you looked paler and had a slower pulse, but there wouldn't have been much I could do much about." He rambled on. "The wound was very well dressed. The others told me about the girl that helped you. I was impressed with her work." The British man looked at the mobster. "You were quite lucky that a medical professional was nearby to help you, or you would've been in trouble for sure."

"The girl?"

Luke cocked his head. "There was a girl that dressed your wounds, wasn't there?"

Soryu's jaw clenched and his brows furrowed as he tried to recall the day's past events. He had been ambushed. He knocked out a couple of goons. He was being chased. He sought refuge in a shrine... oh. _That_ onna. "There was."

"Well, it would do you some good to send her a gift basket or of the sort. If it weren't for her, you'd be off for worse wear."

With his uninjured hand, Soryu ran it through his raven locks. "Well, thanks for sticking around."

"Hai hai. Thank _you_ for the tea," the man said as he brought the mug to his lips. "The pain killers for your arm are on the nightstand over there. Take it twice a day for a week, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks again, Luke."

The older man smiled at him. "Feel better. I'll see you at the penthouse soon."


	8. Chapter 8

This isn't an update Dx sorry y'all! I just realized I posted the wrong doc! T-T

* * *

"—That's it for today, miina-san. You are all now excused. Thank you." With that, everyone rose from their seats at the conference table. The employees of Tres Spades began to file out of the meeting room one by one, chatting with each other and looking forward to the end of the IVC.

"Higurashi-san, I need to speak with you for a moment."

The miko turned from the exit to see her manager call for her. She watched curiously as her manager strolled up to her with his trademark smile. "Hai, Kenzaki-san?"

"I need you for an important task today." The older male remarked as his eyes scanned the room searching for something. But what, the miko wondered.

"Of course, sir. What can I do?" She asked, her hands politely folded in front of her. Her blue eyes followed Mr. Kenzaki's form as he reached for a very familiar looking back device on the conference table. Kagome swore she saw that somewhere. It was at the tip of her tongue.

"Matsuda-san called in for a sick leave for this morning-"

Oh no, the miko groaned internally. If Erika wasn't here... He couldn't possibly be thinking-

"I'd like to put you in charge of- "

"That's the pager for the penthouse lounge!" She blurted, eyes wide with terror. That was the little box that Erika had always waved in the air like some dumb trophy. She gasped before bringing her hands to cover her mouth. Kami-sama, why did she always yell things out of nowhere like an idiot?

The miko turned red with embarrassment as her general manager chuckled at her. "Hai, Higurashi-san. I'd like to put you in charge of the V.I.P. guests."

"A-ano, Kenzaki-san!" Kagome began, as she put her hands out. "I haven't worked here for long-"

"Daijobou, Higurashi-san. I have the utmost faith in your ability. Here are the pager and elevator card. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." He stated.

"Kenzaki-san-" She tried again.

"I'll leave you to it." He smiled at her again before taking his leave.

"Hai…" She said as she stared dumbly at the elevator card and pager in her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Soryu sighed for the umpteenth time as he felt the woman next to him sidle up to him, the stench of her perfume invading his senses. He grew irritated as he felt the manicured nails scratch lightly at his suit.

"Soryu-san." She purred, sending dreadful shivers down his spine. "I'm bored."

His gaze steeled over as it landed on the woman next to him. "Then, leave."

"Mah, you're so cruel!" She pouted, lightly pounding a fist against his chest.

"Soryu!" A certain thief reprimanded him. "That's no way to treat a lady like Sara-chan." The frivolous man turned his head to wink at his female companion on the couch. "Now isn't it, Na-chan?" He beamed when the woman burst into cute giggles.

"I can't say I disagree, Mii-chan!"

Soryu rolled his eyes at the duo and concentrated back on the poker game. His thoughts began to wander as he pondered on how long Baba's new fling would last.

"It's ok, Mii-chan." A voice next to Soryu pipped up.

A week?

"That's what makes him hot, anyway." Sara giggled.

Not likely. 4 days was more the thief's style.

He ignored the woman as she rested her palm on his knee. The mobster felt his irritation grow as he felt the harlot's hand travel very "innocently" up his leg. Maybe if she had soft blue eyes and black hair- He felt his lip curl back and he stood up from the poker game. The abrupt action startled all, but one around him.

"If you're going to throw a fit," a voice said cooly, "wait until after the round."

"I'm done here. I have work to do."

He saw Eisuke's eyes roll at him, but Soryu couldn't bring himself to care.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shitsurei shimasu." The whisper left the miko's lips as she carefully exited the V.I.P. elevator. She got no reply. Then again, she hadn't been expecting one.

As she walked down the long hallway, she couldn't help but stare at her surroundings in awe. It was so extravagant. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Kagome watched her reflection pass through the ornate mirrors that hung on the wall. It was so… gaudy. Of course, it was expected. This _was_ the floor where the CEO resided. It would make sense for him to want to show off.

As she approached the grand double doors, the miko could make out laughing and several auras. Knuckles rapped on the smooth wood before pressing down on the door handle.

All noise stilled as she pushed open the door. "Shitsurei shimasu." She bowed lowly. As, she raised her head, her eyes caught sight of very scantily dressed women glaring in her direction. She resisted the urge to cock a brow at them haughtily.

"Ahh, maid-chan no kawaii!" A man with a fedora smiled at her cheekily.

The redhead next to him slapped his arm playfully. "Mii-chan! You're only allowed to look at me today."

"Gomene, Na-chan."

A man in a purple suit who was sandwiched between a blonde and a brunette suddenly rose as he caught the pager in Kagome's hands. The women on either side of him whined.

"Eisuke!"

"Where are you going?"

Ah, so _that_ was the head of the Ichinomiya Group. The miko watched as her superior brushed off the women and strode towards the large stairs in the middle of the room.

"I have an important guest coming in a couple of hours. I want this place cleaned by then. As, for everyone else," the man turned over his shoulder, his gaze hard as ice. "Leave."


End file.
